


Silently Drowning

by Mighty_Owl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Arin to the rescue, Drowning, Fluff, He doesn't deserve this, Hurt/Comfort, Idk why she likes hurting Danny, Love Confessions, M/M, Poor Dan, Sad, This was written by my friend but she doesn't have an account so I'm letting her post on mine, but everything turns out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Owl/pseuds/Mighty_Owl
Summary: Arin wanted a day at the beach.Dan just wanted to sit on the beach and away from the terrifying ocean.But things couldn't be that simple could it?





	Silently Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wrote egobang angst and asked me to post it on here, I was a big ol pushover and agreed to let her post her stories on my account. If you see any stories on her they are most likely all hers.

Dan never liked the beach. All of the disgusting slimy seaweed that always seemed to brush his toes and make him cringe, the sunburns that he would always get no matter how much sunscreen he wore and how much shade he sat in, the sand that he would find in his house three weeks later, not to mention his fucking shark phobia.. He hated everything about the beach.. So you could imagine his disappointment when Arin wanted to spend a day at the beach with him..

"Well there are water parks? Why can't we just go to one of those?" Dan asked, trying to get Arin to change his mind for the 18th time, "Ew, dude do you know how many kids pee in the water there? Water parks are gross." Arin turned to Dan "Why don't you wanna go to the beach?" Dan shrugged, "I dunno man.. I just... I just don't like the beach." Arin stared at him for a while, thinking, and eventually sighed "It's alright if you don't wanna go.. I can go with Ross or something.." Arin muttered, Dan grimaced and immediately felt guilty. All Arin wanted to do was spend a day with his friend, and Dan was trying to get out of it, "No, no dude. I never said I won't go! I mean, I haven't been to the beach since I was a teenager so my opinion on it's probably changed! Also I couldn't bare the thought of making you spend a whole day with Ross." Arin finally broke into laughter, "Yeah, I could imagine it now." Arin turned to him again "Thanks Dan, c'mon, let's go! Don't wanna get there after the sun goes down!" And with that, Arin happily walked off with a bounce in his step. Dan smiled, but the feeling of dread still hung in his stomach.  
He just tried to think of the time that he'd get to spend with Arin..

~~~~~

Dan regretted agreeing to this..

As soon as they pulled into the car park Dan noticed the lack of people, which he usually wouldn't complain about but if Arin was going to go swim then he had no one to make awkward small talk with.  
"Hey Dan, mind helping me get the stuff from the back?" When Dan didn't respond Arin turned to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Dan? You okay dude?" Dan quickly turned back to him and slapped on a smile, "Yeah! Of course! Why'd you ask?" Arin placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure Dan?" Dan nodded, "Of course dude!" Arin didn't believe him, he knew Dan didn't like the beach but he didn't understand why- wait. "Dan..? Can you swim?" Arin saw fear flash through his friend's eyes, Dan looked down at his feet and eventually shook his head. "Shit, Dan you should've told me! I wouldn't have dragged you here otherwise." Dan put on a nervous smile and shook his head once more, "Nah man! I'll just chill out in the sand! I don't have a problem with it!" Arin thought to himself for a few seconds before coming up with an idea, "You know what? I'll teach you how to swim!" Dan made a 'pft' noise, "Yeah, sure man, likely story.." Dan got out of the car and went to grab some of their items from the back but it wasn't long before he was blinded my swimming trunks which Arin had so kindly thrown at him, he grabbed the trunks from his face and turned to Arin, who's face was completely serious. "I wasn't joking Dan, I'll teach you!" Dan looked at his friend, shock written in his features when he truly realised Arin wasn't joking, he trusted Arin with his life, but he knew he'd have a 110% chance of drowning if he did let Arin teach him, not that Arin would be a bad teacher it's just that Dan knew he was hopeless.. But when Arin was set on doing something he was determined to get it done, so he wasn't getting out of this.. Dan sighed, "Alright then.. I'll let you teach me Arin.." 

~~~~~

Arin was teaching Dan for a while now, and he thought Dan was doing pretty good when in reality, Dan was hopeless.  
He acted like he knew what he was doing when he actually had no fucking clue and was to scared to even try but it seemed to be good enough for Arin.

"Hey Dan, I'm gonna go grab a drink, wait here for a sec, okay? And keep practising!" And with that Arin was swimming back towards the beach. 

Dan froze. He didn't know how to move his feet without Arin there to stabilize him, he finally attempted moving his feet to go back to the beach but the waves thought otherwise, he pulled up a foot from its place in the sand but he was quickly pulled back, and standing on one foot in the water made him lose his balance, and the ocean was quick to pull him further and further away from the beach.  
Dan immediately began panicking and tried using the techniques that Arin had taught him, but it was useless. 

His feet eventually lost contact with the sand and his head fell under the salty water, he flailed and kicked as much as he could to make it to air, he was able to bring his head up for a breath, he screamed for Arin and begged for help, and before was knocked under again by a rather big wave, he saw his friend turn around and fear strike his eyes when he realised what was happening.  
Dan's arms and legs were tired from flailing and he didn't have the energy to try and swim to the top, but he saw Arin above him, searching for Dan, although he didn't know he was directly under him, so Dan decided to try to scream underwater to get Arin's attention, which only resulted in more water entering his lungs, he began to black out and he gave one final struggle before he passed out and closed his tired eyes.

~~~~~

When Arin saw Dan screaming his name with his head halfway underwater, he bolted for the ocean to try to save his friend, he tried to find Dan but he seemed to have disappeared, until Arin saw a bunch of air bubbles rise to the surface, he panicked and dove down to where they came from, and fear gripped his heart to see Dan, unmoving and the waves only pushing him deeper and deeper.  
Arin swam towards Dan and wrapped his arms around the older man's smaller frame, he pulled with a strength he didn't know he had and finally pulled them both to air.  
Arin dragged Dan back to the beach, doing his best to keep Dan's head above the water, "DAN! Shit, Danny wake up!" He shook Dan's shoulders, but he didn't stir, he placed two fingers on Dan's neck and a scream got caught in his throat when he didn't feel a pulse. Arin knew what he had to do and thanked whatever god there was that he took an emergency safety class in high school where he learned CPR. He placed his hands over the middle of Dan's chest and began pumping, desperately trying to get his friend's heart starting again, he then tilted Dan's head and opened his mouth, pinching his nose shut and delivering breaths. His heart sank when nothing changed but he refused to give up on his friend.

"C-c'mon Danny.. Don't do this to me buddy.. Just take a breath. I know you can do it. You’ve got great lungs! How could you talk for so damn long without them..? God, Please Leigh.."  
He was losing hope, Dan hadn't even stirred at the breaths his friend had given him, at this point tears had began to fall from Arin's eyes at the thought of his friend being dead.. It would be all his fault, he shouldn't have forced Dan to try and swim, if he hadn't then he'd be okay..  
He began to mumble broken apologies to Dan as his tears only got heavier.

Arin gave another long breath and pulled away, then he heard it, a terrible wheezing thing that sounded very painful but Arin could only comprehend that it was a breath from Dan, his friend soon began harshly coughing up horrifically large amounts of water but Arin couldn't be happier at that time, because Dan was alive and he couldn't be more thankful. 

When Dan eventually was able to talk again, he looked at Arin with tired and tear filled eyes, Arin wrapped his arms around his friend and held him in the tightest hug that Dan had ever experienced, he was so confused and everything ached, he had so many questions he wanted to ask, but at that time, he was to weak and tired to form full sentences.  
"Arin.. W'happened..?"  
"Y-you.. You drowned buddy.. I'm so sorry Dan.. This is all my fault..." Arin sobbed into Dan's shoulder, Dan weakly wrapped an arm around Arin's and buried his head further into his chest, feeling safe and warm in Arin's arms, "..d'I die..?"  
Arin flinched and sobbed harder, which answered Dan's question.

"I'm s-so so sorry Danny.. This was my fault.. I almost lost you and I'm sorry.."  
Arin held Dan even closer, pledging himself to never let go.

"B-but m'alive Arin.. I wanna g-go ho-home.." Dan pleaded. "P-please.."

Arin nodded and stood, still holding Dan in his arms, he took him back to the car and wrapped a fluffy blanket around him, then went back for the stuff, cursing the ocean as he secured his things in the trunk. He got into the drivers seat and glanced at the sleeping Dan before gently grasping his hand.  
"..I'm so sorry Danny.. I love you.."

As he began to drive away from the ocean he swore he heard a small voice reply, "Love you too Ar.." Arin allowed himself to smile slightly as he gently tightened his grip on Dan's hand and pressed a gentle kiss against it.


End file.
